Light vs Dark
by Nensiegirl
Summary: Bloom is really happy with Sky. Until she goes into the forest alone...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of winx club

Chapter 1

Bloom was totally happy. She was lying in bed next to Sky. Just two weeks ago they married.

It was still very early in the morning and Sky was awakening as well. He turned around and looked Bloom in the eyes, he smiled and kissed her. She smiled as well and she kissed him back.

'Good morning my love, did you sleep well?' He asked her.

'I was awake for some time during the night, but apart from that I slept well.'

They got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.

Bloom and Sky lived at the palace of Eraklyon, they were now king and queen.

'I have a surprise for you tonight' told Sky to Bloom, 'will you come this evening to the beach at 8 o'clock? Then we'll have diner and I give you a surprise.' He said.

'Oke' she answered, curious what the surprise was.

That evening she stood for her closet, trying to figure out what to wear. She couldn't wait to see the surprise. Eventually she picked out a blue dress which came to her knees. She put her new high heels on and she let her hair down.

She slowly walked out of the palace, enjoying the evening sun. She had to walk ten minutes through the forest to get to the beach.

She was halfway trough when she heard a noise behind her.

She quickly turned around to see what or who it was. She stared into the forest behind her, but she saw nothing. It must have been a bird or something, she thought.

She walked further along when suddenly something hit her head real hard form behind. Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly, Bloom woke up. At First everything was fuzzy, but fast she could see everything.

She was in a dark, small room. There was one little window, but there came no light through.

'It must be night', she thought.

'What am I doing here?' She asked herself. Slowly she remembered what happened.

She was very scared. Who had brought her her? What did they want with her?

'Sky must be so worried right now' , she thought.

'How long had I been unconscious?' She asked herself.

But of course she didn't know the answers.

She cried herself to sleep.

**Sky**

Sky had waited for Bloom for half an hour. When she didn't show up he went back to the palace to see if she was there.

But nobody had seen her there anymore. They told him that she left 45 minutes ago and she never got back.

Now Sky was really worried, where could she be?

He called the other Winx and asked if they knew where she was. Unfortunately none of them knew where she was.

Now they were very worried as well.

They all came to Eraklyon to help him search for her.

Sky had ordered half of the entire guard to go and search too.

The Winx and Specialists came and they searched and searched, but they didn't find Bloom.

It was already very late, so Sky gave the others a room in the palace and they went to bed.

Sky felt very sad and alone when he was lying in bed.

He loved Bloom so much, he wanted her back desperately.

He had to find her, he just had to.

Please Review!!! If you have an idea for the story: REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Sorry for the slow update, i had sooo much to do!

But this chapter is longer!!

Chapter 3

Bloom woke up again. She was still I the room, but this time there came light through the tiny little window.

She also noticed that there was a plate with some food next to her. She was so hungry that she ate it all immediatley.

Bloom felt very week.

While she was eating she thought about who had brought her here.

Would she find out who it was soon?

**Sky**

Sky was so sad. They searched and searched, but they didn't find his love.

Nobody said something durin lunch. Everyone just looked at ther plate sad.

Sky looked at everyone, he started t get angry.

How could they be giving up hope?

He wouldn't stop looking for her until she was in his arms again.

'We cannot give up hope.' Sky said, breaking the silence.

'We have to keep looking!' he said fiercly.

Everyone was looking at him now.

'We want to find Bloom as much as you do Sky.' Stella said

'But where do you want us to look? We've searched everywhere!' Flora added.

'I agree that if she'd be on Eraklyon, we would have found her by now.' Sky answered.

'We must find out who did this to her.' He said.

'We have to go to the Alfea library. According to my calculations, it's most likely that we find out who the enemie is there.' Tecna said.

'Then we're going to Alfea!' Sky said.

They all went to the ship, got in and headed off for Alfea.

When they landed in Alfea, miss Faragonda came to greet them.

They told her what happened and if they could use the library to identify the enemie.

Ofcourse miss Faragond let them into the library.

There the Winx and Specialists started their search for the enemie.

**Bloom**

Bloom was just staring at the door. She had already figured out that it was impossible to get out of her with magic.

So she didn't even bother trying.

Suddenly, she felt very dizzy, sick and still week.

Quickly she ran to the toilet in the tiny little room next to her.

She threw up several time's, she felt really sick.

She got to the other room, she was so exhausted that she fell asleep again.

When she woke up the next morning, she felt like she hadn't eaten in days.

She ate all the food on the plate, but she was still hungry.

She still felt dizzy and week.

After she threw up again, she realized it: She was pregnant!

She laid her hand on her stomach and she whispered: 'Oh my god!!

She felt very confused. Ofcourse she wanted to have children somday, but did she want a baby so soon?

**Sky**

They were now searching for hours, would they find the enemie?

Suddenly, Tecna said: 'Here, I found it, I found out who the enemie is!'

Everyone got to her immediatley.

'Who is it?' They all asked.

'His name is Baltor.' Tecna answered.

'This book says that he is our new enemie, he must have Bloom!!' Tecna said.

'Where does he live?' Sky asked.

'This book says that he lives on the planet Skax, it's really far away!' Tecna answered.

'That doesn't matter.' Sky said. 'Let's go!'

Everyone got back to the ship and they took off to Skax.

**Bloom**

She was still thinking about her baby when suddenly the door went open and a strange man walked in.

'Who are you?' Bloom asked scared.

'Where and why have you taken me?' She asked again.

The man smiled evil. 'I am Baltor' he answered.

'And I want you powers.'

'You're never going to get them!' Bloom shouted, angry now.

'You don't have to worry about that, my dear. I may not be able to suck them out of you, but I cán suck your strenght out of you.

That is almost as good as your powers.

When I'm done with you, you don't have the strengt to use your powers for at least a month, I guess two.

I already sucked much out of you, you can't get in your enchantix anymore!!' Baltor said, with an evil smile on his face.

Bloom stared at him in disbelief. How could this had happen?

He must have done it while I was alseep, she thought.

Baltor casted a spell.

Bloom fell to her knees when she felt her strength and her energy sucked out of her.

After a few seconds she fell to the floor unconcious.

When Bloom woke up again she fellt like she didn't have any strenght or energy left.

Baltor must have sucked the rest of her strength and energy out of her while she was asleep.

She just got enough enery to get to the toilet and threw up.

She could just manage to get out of the toilet and she fell unconcious again.

So how did you like it?

Please review and tell me what you think!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone!! Sorry for the really slow update, but i broke my arm and i wasn't really into writing. But here's the next chapter!

Keep the nice reviews coming!!

**Chapter 4**

Sky

It had taken them two whole days to get near the planet.

Now they just had 30 minutes of travelling left.

She had to be there, Sky thought, if she was not there, then where could she be? No, she had to be there.

The seconds felt like mintues, the time was so slow!

Finally, they could land.

Everyone got quickly out of the plane.

The Winx transformed and the Specialists got their swords.

They all ran into the big building in front of them.

First, they searched for Baltor, but he was nowhere to be found.

The truth is that Baltor had fled.

He had forseen that they would come, and he was still a bit weak before he could use his new strength and energy.

So he had fled, he knew he was to weak to fight them all right now.

They continued their search for Bloom.

Sky was the first one to ran into the dungeons underneath the building.

There there were a lot of locked rooms, which you could only open from ouside with magic.

One by one they opened the doors.

Every room was empty until they came by the very last room.

When they opened the last room they saw that there was someone lying on the floor.

'Bloom!!' Sky yelled as he ran over to her.

He sat down beside her and he looked at her face.

He saw that she was asleep and he tried to wake her.

Only, she wouldn't wake up!

'She's unconscious', Flora said, 'come on, we must get her back home, she needs a doctor!'

They hurried back to the ship, Sky carried Bloom in his arms.

They immediately took off to Eraklyon.

During the flight, Flora used her powers to heal Bloom, but there was only so much she could do.

Sky sat next to Bloom the whole flight.

He was gently going through her hair with his hands.

He was so happy to have her back, but he was also very sad about the things that happened to her and the fact that she was unconscious.

What had happened to her?

After two days they landed on Eraklyon.

They quickly got Bloom to a hospital.

Everyone just had to wait in the waiting room.

Sky stoor up, walked for five seconds and sat down again.

He was very nervous, he wanted Bloom to be all right again so badly!

Finally, a doctor came.

Sky jumped to his feet at once.

'How is she?' he asked.

'She doesn't have much injuries', the doctor said, 'but she doesn't have any strength of energy left, is must be taken from her with very dark magic.

There is nothing I can do about it, we just have to wait until she recovers, but that is going to take a while.'

You can see her, but not very long.

She must get some energy quickly.

Sky walked to her room.

Bloom was asleep when he came in.

He sat down on a chair next to her bed and he holded her hands.

He left her room after half an hour.

He got a room next to hers.

Besides his worries, he felt asleep very quick

He woke very early in the morning.

He got dressed and he went to see Bloom again.

She was still asleep, he sat down next to her again.

He wanted to know what Baltor had done to her.

He would deal with him later, first he had to take care of Bloom.

A knock on the door disturbed he thoughts.

'Come in' he said.

The door went open and he saw his friends coming through the door.

'How is she?' Stella asked.

'Has she woken up yet?' Musa asked.

'She is a little bit better, but she is still very weak.

And she hasn't woken up yet.'

They all stood around Bloom's bed, not saying anything for the moment.

Bloom

Slowly, she opened her eyes.

She saw that she was in a white room and in a white bed.

Where was she and how had she came her?

What happened to her?

Slowly, everything what happened came back to her.

Automatically, she put her hand on her stomach.

You couldn't really see something yet.

She realized that she was in the hospital, that meant that Sky had rescued her!

She couldn't wait to see him.

Would the doctor had already told him about her pregnancy?

She hoped not, she still didn't really know what she thought about it and what he would say.

He had always said that he wanted a child but not in a for a few years.

She was scared to tell him.

She couldn't tell him just yet.

She felt really tired and weak, how long will it take for her to have her full strength again?

The door went open and a doctor came in.

'Ah, you're finally awake. How are you feeling?' the doctor asked.

'Really weak' Bloom managed to say.

'I have good news for you', the doctor said, 'you're pregnant!'

'I know' Bloom said, 'have you told Sky already?'

'No, I haven't, I wanted to tell it you first.'

'Then please don't tell him, I want to do that myself, but not just yet.'

'Whatever you want, your majesty.'

Bloom gave a weak smile to the doctor, and he went away.

Bloom was just lying in bed with her eyes closed, she didn't want to sleep again.

After a while, the door went open again.

She saw Sky walking in the door.

She was so happy to see him, she hadn't seen him for so long.

'Bloom!' Sky yelled.

He ran over to her and hugged her tight.

She threw her arms around him and hugged him back.

She couldn't stop the tears from coming.

After a long hug she laid down again, she had only been awake for fifteen minutes and she felt like she'd been up for two days.

'I missed you so much' Sky said. He wanted to ask her what happened but she had to get some rest first.

'I love you' Bloom said, and she fell asleep again.

Sky

The next day, the doctor told them that she could go home.

She had to rest for at least a month, but she could do that at home.

Bloom had talked to her friends, she was happy to see them and they were happy to.

But now everyone had to go home again, they would visit soon.

He carried her to the car and they went home.

Bloom was very happy to see the palace again, she had missed it.

Sky carried her to their chamber and he laid her down on the bed.

She smiled to him, and he went downstairs to get her something to eat.

Her smile faded immediately when he was out of the room.

She got as quickly to the bathroom as she could and she threw up.

She felt so sick and weak.

She didn't know what to do, she was still scared to tell Sky.

She needed some good advice, and she could think of one person who could give it to he.

Her mom.

Wel, I hope you liked it!! Please review!!

More coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**He guys! Here's the new chapter, I hope you like it!!**

**Chapter 5**

She wasn't sure if Sky would give his permission to do that.

He hadn't seen her for so long, would he be ready for her to leave again?

When Sky came in, he saw the expression on her face.

'What is it Bloom? Is there something wrong?' he asked concerned.

'There's nothing wrong Sky'

'Then why do you have that look on you face? You know you can tell me anything'

'Ofcourse I do. I was thinking that I really want to visit my mom.'

'Why do you want to leave so soon again, I just got you back!' Sky said with a sad expression on his face.

Why did she want to leave him?

She avoided his gaze, he knew she was hiding something for him, but what was it, and why wouldn't she tell him?

He knew that she would tell him eventually, he just had to let her go to her mother, maybe she would tell him after her visit.

'Ok, you can go. I'm not saying that I'm happy with this, but if you want this, than you'll get it. When do you want to leave and for how long will you stay?' Sky asked.

Bloom was surprised to hear that he was letting her go, she didn't expected that.

'I'm not sure for how long I will be staying there. I want to leave the day after tomorrow, I'm gonna call my mom to see if that's okay. The girls will be there too. It will be nice, having some girl time.' Bloom answered.

Sky handed her the phone and he went out of the room.

He really wanted to know what was bothering her, so that he could help her.

Maybe some girl time will indeed do her good.

Bloom's mother had said that it was oke, she would love is Bloom would visit her. The girls came over to help her packing her things, she still had to rest.

The next day, the girls took off to Earth.

They all said goodbye to their boyfriends and kissed them.

Sky hugged Bloom tightly.

'I love you Bloom' he whispered in her ear, 'come back soon'

'I love you too Sky, and I will' she answered him.

They got in the plane and took off.

'Are you oke, sweetie?' Flora asked, 'you've been so quiet, is everything allright?'

'Not really, Flora. But it will be I hope, I tell you guys about it when we're with my mom.' Bloom answered.

'Ehm, I have to go to he bathroom, and she quickly walked away.'

She closed the door behind her, and threw up. Damn, she felt so sick. She was lucky that Sky hadn't noticed yet…

The girls all looked worried when they saw her walking away.

'What's wrong with Bloom?' Stella asked.

'I don't know, but I think we will find out soon.' Flora answered

Finally, they were in Gardenia. They walked to Bloom's house, helping Bloom walking. She could walk on her own for a while, but her house was a bit too far.

They rang the bell, and Vanessa opened the door.

'Bloom!' She said. And she hugged her daughter tied.

'I am so happy to see you! And of course to see you too girls!'

It's good to see you too mom, I've missed you so much' Bloom said and she hugged her mom even tighter.

'Come in, I've just made tea.' Vanessa said and walked to the living room.

They all sat down and drank their tea.

'So Bloom, what is it that you wanted to tell us? You've been acting weird for a while now. Does Sky know what's going on??' Stella asked.

'I know that I've been acting weird, I found out something while I was captured. And I didn't tell Sky, I was scared to tell him…' She said while looking down, not facing anyone.

'You didn't tell Sky? What is it that's frightening you? You know you can tell him and us everything!' Flora said.

'I know, that's why I'm telling you guys this, just let me tell you the whole story before you say anything, oke?' Bloom answered.

'Ok Bloom, now tell us what's been going on.' Vanessa said.

'Ok, it all started when I was with Baltor. I woke up in a dark room, I didn't know where I was, and no one came to me. I felt a bit week at first so I fell asleep again. I woke up a few times after that, I didn't sleep very long every time. I felt weaker and weaker. A few days after I was captured I felt very sick, and threw up in my tiny little bathroom. I was so tired that I felt asleep on the floor next to the toilet. The next times that I woke up, I continued to throw up and feeling sick and so tired. After a few times of throwing up, it finally hit me: I am pregnant.'

Bloom didn't look at anyone for the moment, after a few seconds she continued her story.

'I was scared at first, but also happy. Which girl doesn't want a baby after all. Then my feelings went back to being scared. What would Sky think?? He had said some time ago that he wanted a baby with me but not for a very long time. It may sound a bit silly, but I really am scared to tell him. What if he doesn't want a child yet? What if he doesn't want me anymore? I can't raise a child on my own! I don't want to raise a child on my own!' now she looked at everyone in the room. She saw their a bit shocked faces, they obviously didn't expected that. She looked down again. Suddenly she felt the arms of her friends and mother around her.

'It's going to be oke, sweetie, don't worry' het mom said.

'You'll be fine' Musa said

'I'm glad that you told us' Stella said.

A tear escaped Bloom's eyes.

'I'm glad that I told you guys too.' She said.

Everyone sat down again.

'So what am I supposed to do? I really don't know how to tell Sky' Bloom said.

'I think you shouldn't wait too long to tell him, it wouldn't be for him.

You should take him for a walk, you should be in private when you tell him this. And then just tell him, he'll understand.' Stella said.

'You should tell him immediately when you come home.' Flora added.

'Ok, I will tell him. Thank you for your good advice, I love you!' Bloom said. And they all hugged her again.

They decided to stay for a week, they all had a lot of responsibilities, so they couldn't stay long.

It did everyone very good to have a week off, just with the girls.

Bloom had lot's of fun, although she still had to rest a lot.

After a week, she texted Sky that she was coming home.

They packed there things again and after a big hug, they took off.

After some time, they landed on Eraklyon.

As soon as they got out off the plane, Bloom saw Sky and hugged him tight.

'I missed you' she whispered.

'I missed you too' he answered, 'I'm glad you're home again.'

She hugged her friends again, and said goodbye to them. They went to their home's as well.

Bloom and Sky went in the palace. Bloom was still weak, but she felt a lot better.

Sky brought her to her room to unpack her things.

After she did that, she went to search for him.

She found him in his study, working.

He looked up and saw her.

'Hey love' he said with a smile.

'Hey Sky, do you want to go on a walk with me?'

'Of course, let's go.' Sky answered

And they went outside.

**Well? Did you like it?? Please review!!!!!**

**More coming in a week or maybe two.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bloom and Sky walked out the palace doors. They walked for some time just saying nothing.

When they reached the private lake, Sky turned around and said:

'So tell my, love, what did you want to talk to me about?'

Bloom sighed and she sat down.

'It's about the time I was kidnapped. A lot of things happened there, and I didn't tell you everything.'

'I was so afraid when I was there, I didn't know what was happening or what was going to happen. I didn't know where I was or who brought me there. I was so scared.

And then something happened, I found out something. I know that I should have told you sooner, but I just couldn't.

I know that you love me, but I was and I still am afraid.

The longer I was there, the more I realised how very much I need you, I can't lose you, it will tear me apart.

When I found that something out, I was and still am so afraid how you're going to react. What if your don't like me anymore, what if you don't want me anymore. I won't be able to deal with that, Sky.

So when I was lying in the hospital, I didn't tell you, I just couldn't.

I had to sort things out in my head, that was the reason why I went to visit my mum. I really needed some girl time, and I really needed to see her again.

I found out that it was a very good idea to see her, she helped me a lot. And I guess that maybe I'm not so afraid to tell you anymore.'

Sky stroked her hair while she said all of this.

'Please tell me, Bloom. I promise that I won't leave you. I just want to know what's been going on.'

Bloom sighed again and then she turned her head so she would face him. She looked deep in his eyes, drowning in the blue water, the colour of his eyes.

'Sky… I'm… I'm pregnant.'

Bloom just said this one sentence.

After saying this, she immediately looked down, not wanting to know his reaction.

He was silent and she couldn't bear it anymore, she had to know what he thought about it.

She looked at him and she saw that he was staring at her. He opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it again.

He was so surprised to hear this. He thought of many things she could have said, but not this. And how could she even think that she would leave him? He would never, ever do that.

He understood why she was afraid, though. He had said sometime ago that he did want kids, but not for a couple of years.

He may have said that, but he was ok with this. And besides, there was nothing to do about it, he didn't even want to do anything about it.

If Bloom was having this baby, than he would be there to do everything he could to help her.

He smiled to her and he saw her face relax a bit.

He then pulled het in a long hug, all of her tension was flowing out of her body.

'Bloom, don't you ever think that I'm going to leave you. I would never do that. I love you so very much. I know I said something's about having a baby, but if your pregnant now, I'm totally ok with that!

I just wish that you told me before…

But I will love this baby, and I'm going to take care of you. It's going to be ok.' Sky said, still hugging her.

He could her some sobs now, so he hugged her even tighter.

'I'm sorry I didn't told you before, Sky.

I'm so sorry.'

'It's okay, Bloom.'

They sat there for a while, maybe minutes, maybe half an hour, they didn't know.

They just wanted to hug each other, Bloom sobbed quietly.

After some time, Sky let her go. He looked in her eyes and he stroked her tears away.

'Come on, let's go back to the palace, you need to rest.' Sky said.

'Ok, I do feel a bit tired…' Bloom chuckled.

They walked silently back to the palace.

They went immediately upstairs. They got undressed and they went to bed.

Bloom and Sky thought both about the day.

Sky was still a bit surprised, but the more he thought about it, the happier he became, even though it was sooner than planned, he loved the fact that Bloom was pregnant.

Bloom was very happy. She had thought that Sky would react angry, thank god he didn't do that, she wouldn't have been able to handle that, with everything going on.

They both were tired of the long day, so they well in a restfull sleep.

'Bloom, wake up honey.' Sky whispered into her ear.

Slowly, Bloom opened her eyes. She smiled immediately when she saw his face. It always made her happy.

'Good morning Sky.' She answered.

'I think that today we have to go and tell my parents. It's important that they know. Mom will be so thrilled.' Sky said.

Bloom nodded, she understood perfectly. I was big news, so the king and queen should know.

'Get dressed, love, then we can tell them.'

Ok, I'll just take a shower.' She answered.

After Bloom took her shower and they both got dressed, they walked to the thrown room, where Sky's parents would be.

Bloom did get a little nervous, she was afraid of their reaction. But, she also knew that everything would be OK, because Sky still loved her.

They walked in the room and they saw the king talking to some other men and the queen sitting, watching her husband.

The queen was the first one to notice Sky and Bloom, because the king was too engaged in his conversation.

'Sky, Bloom, good morning! Did you sleep well?' the queen greeted them.

'Good morning, mother, we slept well, thank you. We were wondering if we could talk to you and father?'

At hearing his sons voice, the king turned to them and greeted them as well. He heard that they wanted to talk, so he dismissed all the men from the room

'What is it, son?'

'Well, umm.. Bloom is pregnant' he decided to just say it immediately.

The king and queen sat there stunned. Bloom squeezed Sky's hand again, getting more nervous every second.

'That's wonderful, Bloom and Sky! Congratulations!' The queen said as she gave Bloom a hug, 'how far are you?' She asked as she hugged her son.

'Ehm, I'm 2 months now' Bloom said, not expecting the queens reaction, but she was very happy with it.

The king congratulated them as well, as he was too excited, and hoping for an heir to the thrown. When the queen started planning things for the pregnancy, Bloom and Sky left the palace to go outside for a walk.

'Well, that went good, didn't it? I told you that they were going to be excited' Sky said to Bloom, while walking in the garden.

'Yes, you were right, as always' Bloom smiled up to him and gave him a kiss filled with love.

'I love you so much, Bloom' Sky told her while putting his forehead against hers.

'I love you too Sky, I'll always love you.'

THE END

**Can I get some final reviews?**


End file.
